Harry Potter and the Lost Age
by EnigmaPotter
Summary: When harry finds out about the prophecy at the end of his first year he desperately wants a way to defeat Voldemort and through the Mirror of Erised discovers the remnants of an age long past. A world of mysteries and adventures with Pokémon awaits as harry battles to come out on top. AbusiveDursleys ManipulativeDumbledore Slight RonandHermione Bashing Eventual Harry/Daphne
1. prologue

A/N: will have chapter 1 out by the weekend if all goes well, this is just a little preview because its taking me a while to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

'I won't walk through these halls again till September 1st.'

That was the thought running through the head of one Harry James Potter as he wandered the halls of Hogwarts under the cover of his cloak the night before his return to the Dursley's. He'd miss this place. Over the course of the year it'd grown into more of the home than the Dursley's ever would be. His friends more of a family than they could ever hope to be. Figuratively speaking-they would never want to be his acquaintance let alone his family.

'At least it's just for the summer.' He thought hopefully to himself.

He could take some comfort in that. A few short months and he would be back to learning about the wonderous world of magic. He was just approaching the transfiguration corridor when he saw that a door was slightly ajar. When he moved closer to investigate, he noticed the voices of Professor McGonagall and the headmaster in what appeared to be a very heated discussion coming from what harry assumed to be an abandoned classroom.

"What are we going to do about him Albus?" the transfiguration professor was more agitated then harry and ever heard.

"There's nothing we can do Minerva." came the elderly wizard's reply in that frustratingly calm grandfatherly demeanour of his.

"HE'S JUST KILLED A MAN!" screamed a now very worked up McGonagall, her Scottish brogue starting to come out in her agitation.

Harry's eyes adjusted to the low light level and he saw that his professors were indeed in an abandoned classroom. Dumbledore had his back to him and appeared to be very calm considering the apparently dire situation they were in. McGonagall however was the complete opposite; she was at the front of the classroom pacing in front of the teacher's desk as she tried to collect herself after her last outburst.

"He's just a boy Albus," she told him pleadingly, worry written across her face "He shouldn't have to face this on his own."

"He seems to be dealing with what happened under the trapdoor well enough on his own so far," replied a still quite calm and collected headmaster "besides, harry will have to get used to killing if he is to fulfil the prophecy."

"Prophecy?!"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"


	2. New Friends!

A/N: heres another chapter. Please review as this is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate some support and **constructive** criticism. Enjoy!

WARNING! There is some 'colourful' language in this chapter.

Harry never heard the rest of the conversation as he stood there petrified in shock and fear, numb to the world around him. HE had to defeat Voldemort. HE had to save the wizarding world. He stumbled back unaware of anything around him.

Then he ran. He didn't know why. He didn't know where he was going but he ran. Maybe he was trying to run away from his problems, running away from the huge weight that had just been put on his shoulders. After what felt like hours he collapsed on the floor and just sat there in silence for a few moments; trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard. He needed a way to defeat Voldemort. He needed to find this "power he knows not". He looked up for the first time and noticed he was in a storage room filled with old, broken desks and chairs. One thing was out of place though; a familiar shape leaning against the back wall covered by a sheet. He got up (leaving his cloak on the floor) and walked over, it seemed very familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He pulled the sheet off and gasped aloud. The Mirror of Erised! Maybe this could tell him how to kill Voldemort.

He looked and saw himself walking down into the dungeons. He memorised the route as MirrorHarry was going far deeper than he'd ever had to for potions class. He went through a door into what looked like a small cave made of a dark, almost black stone. Little crystals and stones of various colours were imbedded in the walls and ceiling of the cave, casting an eerie multi-coloured glow over the metal box a bit bigger than a shoe box. It was silver in colour with a strange symbol on the top that harry couldn't quite see.

Harry rushed out the door and through the corridors of Hogwarts, completely forgetting about his cloak and throwing caution to the wind. He sprinted past the entrance to the great hall and down into the dungeons. Left, left, right, down the stairs, through this door. He stopped when he saw of glowing yellow eyes at the end of the corridor he'd just entered.

'Damn cat! She'll have Filch here any minute now!'

Harry ran as fast as he could, turning corners, running up and down stairs and going through doors all the while he could here Filch shouting:

"Student out of bed!"

Harry dashed through a door and closed it behind him just in time as he heard Filch run past. He chuckled to himself and turned around to see where he was. He gaped in surprise as he found himself staring at the cave he saw in the mirror. It looked even more mystical and eery in real-life as the stalactites drooping down cast the ceiling into shadow making it seem endless. And in the middle of it all stood the silver box. Now that he was closer harry could see that the strange symbol was a circle with a line going horizontally through it and a smaller circle in the middle. The top half was red while the bottom half was white. Harry felt weirdly drawn to the strange box and compelled to place his hand on it. So he did. The box started humming and vibrating, harry snatched his hand away as a glowing white line appeared horizontally across the box, splitting the strange symbol perfectly In two. Suddenly with a hiss of escaping air the box split at the glowing line and revealed three red and white balls baring a striking resemblance to the symbol on the box and a strange red rectangular object.

Once he got over his shock harry reached down and picked up one of the balls, the small circle stuck out a little bit, almost like a button. There was a bright white flash and harry stumbled back almost tripping over as he tried to recover his vision.

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"What the hell!"

Standing before him, looking at him curiously was a little navy-blue bird a big tuft of white fluff on its head and a single red and white feather sticking out of its forehead.

"were you….in that ball?"

The odd bird nodded.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

The bird made an odd chirping noise that must have been its version of laughter.

"You understand everything I'm saying don't you?"

The bird once again nodded.

"fucking hell! I must be dreaming."

The bird looked at him confused.

"I'm talking to a fucking bird in a fucking cave in the middle of a fucking school! But I can't be dreaming because I know I could never dream up that prophecy."

Harry turned back to the box and picked up the last too balls. A press of a button and a white flash later and two new creatures were standing before him. One was a bipedal black and blue dog with small metal protrusions on his wrists. The strange little dog nodded its head to harry then gestured to the creature (if you could call it that) standing next to it. While the other two strange creatures had vaguely resembled animals harry had previously seen in his life, this one was far from any creature harry had even imagined before. It was a little black and red, metal man with blades for hands, a blade on its head and two blades on its torso. The strange metal man eyed him suspiciously before turning to the dog, who nodded then to the bird who proceeded to chirp happily and fly fast circles around harry. Once the bird had landed once again, harry and the metal creature turned back to each other and it bowed its head respectfully which harry then reciprocated with a bow of his own.

Harry now turned his attention to the red object in the box and picked it up, turning over to find out your open it up, almost like a book. It opened to reveal a screen and a keyboard. The screen almost instantly flickered to life.


	3. Pokemon!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I've had some bad writers block and on top of that my dad is trying to make me revise for my GCSE's (for those non-British out there, they are our equivalent of OWLs )every night even though I still have over a year so I haven't had much time to write anyway. Not because I've been revising every night, because I've been arguing with my dad every night but same difference. Anyway, sorry, I'm rambling (I have a tendency to do that). I hope you enjoy this I wish it was longer but I really liked where I left it and no matter how much I tried to beef it up, it just wouldn't go over 1000 words (Ugh, there I go again). Anyway, back to the point, enjoy the story!

"Hello, I am Dexter." Came a robotic voice from within.

"Hello, I'm Harry."

"Hello Harry, do you know what Pokémon are?"

"No."

Is that what these strange creatures were? He looked over to see the dog and the metal man having a weight-lifting competition with some old textbooks in the corner while the bird flew around them, judging.

"Pokémon are creatures that have developed the ability to harness a special type of energy and use it to manipulate the forces of nature. It appears you already have some, point me at them so I can scan them and tell you about them."

"Uhh….ok."

He turned Dexter towards the bird, which had landed on the box next to him and was looking at him curiously. A beam of energy shot out of the back of Dexter and ran over the bird.

"What the fuck!"

Suddenly the screen changed to show a picture and information about the bird.

"Rufflet, the eaglet Pokémon. They crush berries with their talons. They bravely stand up to any opponent, no matter how strong it is."

"Guess we've got something in common little guy"

"NO IT IS NOT THE TALONS!" harry exclaimed loudly, affronted by the accusation.

"You sure cos your growing quite the set of 'em." Snarked the Rufflet

"well I haven't really had time to cut them, I've been a bit busy stopping dark lords from stealing magical stones."

Rufflet chuckled and it was only then that both of them realised that the room had gone dead silent. Glancing around Harry saw that the other two Pokémon had stopped their little contest and were staring at him with wide eyes. Dexter seemed like he was staring as well but it was hard to tell due to him not having eyes and all. In a sudden moment of clarity Harry realised that he had been talking to a bird. And it had talked back.

'Well that's actually not that surprising now.' The raven-haired boy thought to himself 'After tonight I don't think anything could surprise me.'

"I've never encountered a speaker before" the dog's voice was filled with wonder and awe "I'm honoured to be in your presence sir."

The dog went down on one knee, bowing his head and the weird metal man quickly followed suit. Rufflet flew over to perch on Harry's shoulder and they looked each other. After staring into each other's eyes for a moment they glanced over at the two Pokémon, turned back to each other and fell to the floor laughing their heads off. The dog gave them a confused look while the metal man flat out glared at them.

"I do…..don't mean….t…to of…..offe…offend you…..or any…anything " Harry managed to get out in between laughs "But that is some first-class bullshit"

"What?!" The metal man's voice had a slight undertone like a piece of metal vibrating

"I get that this is a big deal for you," Harry continued once he'd calmed down a bit "but none of this 'sir' shit. I'm just Harry; you're not my servants, your my partners. If you'll have me that is.

"I would be honoured to fight alongside you s…Harry."

"As would I." The metal man buzzed his agreement

"We're with you to the end mate." Rufflet chirped from her perch on his shoulder

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." The assorted Pokémon all nodded, and Harry turned back to Dexter "Now I need to scan you two."

The metal man volunteered to go next and harry scanned him, finding out that he was a Pawniard. Harry read the dex entry and while cool it couldn't compare to what happened next

Harry pointed Dexter at the blue dog and once again a beam of energy shot out and scanned over the Pokémon.

"Riolu, the emanation Pokémon. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad."

"Wow! I'm not even sure how to respond to that. Why don't you have an aura at the moment?" harry directed this last bit to Riolu.

"I have been dimming my aura so that I didn't shock you too much in one go." Riolu responded amusedly "I'll stop now that the Meowth is out of the bag."

And with that Riolu closed his eyes and appeared to be concentrating. While he was doing this harry couldn't help but wonder what the hell a Meowth was. Due to the context in which it was said Harry assumed it was some kind of cat Pokémon

Suddenly Riolu opened his eyes and started glowing a faint blue. Harry noted that it was calm and not pulsating very fast which must signify that he wasn't sad or afraid. Harry and Pawniard looked on in awe, although the aura was only faint it was entrancing.

"Why have you turned into a glowstick?" asked a confused Rufflet.

Shaken out of his daze by the silly question Pawniard asked, sounding somewhat annoyed "Have you not been listening to anything"

"No, I was daydreaming about some nice juicy Weedles."

Harry suddenly burst out laughing and Riolu chuckled quietly.

"This isn't funny!" screamed an irritated Pawniard.

This just made harry and Riolu laugh harder and Rufflet joined in the new friends continued to laugh and trade stories on their lives so far into the night. Even Pawniard eventually stopped sulking and joined in

A/N: Whooo….. what a chapter! Although it was short a lot of stuff happened.

For those who hadn't already guessed it, we now know what Harry's Pokémon are and wealso now know that harry can talk to Pokémon. I didn't plan it whatsoever I just started writing one day and it just sorta happened

And in response to the reviews I got:

Thank you for your support, it is greatly appreciated

I will try to make my chapters longer I fully agree with you but I do still have school and a few other things to do so it wont be easy

And as for why harry swears so much, in this story the Dursleys are abusive so after all harrys been through he's not really a kid anymore and also he's had a very shocking night.

I am going to attempt to keep to a schedule of uploading every Sunday night so goodnight and see ya next week!


	4. AN

A/N: I'm truly sorry about abandoning the story like that. I could say that I've been really busy or that I've had writers block but that would just be me making up excuses. Really, I just hadn't planned most of the story out and was just making it up as I went along, this meant that I had no idea what to do next and I just ran out of ideas. Now, with the quarantine, my dads been working me really hard and my idea for using the quarantine for continuing the story went out the window. Luckily, starting on Thursday, I have a two week break so I'm going to plan it out and write a few chapters ahead and, if all goes to plan I should have the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Lost Age Rewritten out by the end of April. So, until then, Bye.


	5. NEW STORY!

I just published the first chapter of the new, rewritten Harry Potter and the Lost Age. I know its really late but I've been really behind on school work because as you've probably noticed, im not very good at working to deadlines. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out but unlike last time I do know what I'm doing. I had no real plan for where I was going with this story before so I sat down for a while and figured out a plan for the next few chapters and let me tell you, shit is going to hit the fan! ill get the next chapter out as soon as possible but I'm not making any promises because as you've already seen I won't be able to keep them.


End file.
